


На крыше небоскреба

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Passion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤАлек сидел на крыше одного из зданий с тоской взирая на темное, мутное небо. Из-за огней ночного Нью-Йорка не было видно звезд, а городской смог умело скрывал за собой даже луну, делая ее блеклой. Лайтвуд поежился от холода. Все же в зависании на высотке были свои минусы. Зато здесь относительно тихо, и никто не мешался. Лишь Алек, предоставленный самому себе и собственным мыслям.ㅤㅤ- Не помешаю? — послышался вкрадчивый голос за спиной.ㅤㅤОкей. Здесь нет никого, только Алек и Магнус. В целом, все не так уж и плохо, вернее даже, стало еще лучше, чем было.





	На крыше небоскреба

ㅤㅤАлек сидел на крыше одного из зданий с тоской взирая на темное, мутное небо. Из-за огней ночного Нью-Йорка не было видно звезд, а городской смог умело скрывал за собой даже луну, делая ее блеклой. Лайтвуд поежился от холода. Все же в зависании на высотке были свои минусы. Зато здесь относительно тихо, и никто не мешался. Лишь Алек, предоставленный самому себе и собственным мыслям.

ㅤㅤ- Не помешаю? — послышался вкрадчивый голос за спиной.

ㅤㅤОкей. Здесь нет никого, только Алек и Магнус. В целом, все не так уж и плохо, вернее даже, стало еще лучше, чем было.

ㅤㅤВ ответ на вопрос Магнуса, Лайтвуд кивнул головой на свободное местечко рядом, выражая таким образом свое согласие на его присутствие. Бейн подошел к нему и аккуратно примостился около Алека, который расположился прямо на полу, согнув ноги в коленях и сложив на них руки.

ㅤㅤ- Александр… — начал было говорить Магнус, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.

ㅤㅤ- Давай просто помолчим? — попросил он, слегка приподняв брови.

ㅤㅤМагнус коротко кивнул и прислонился своим плечом, к плечу Алека, затем, словно опомнившись, отстранился.

ㅤㅤ- Не глупи, — фыркнул Алек и собственнически обнял Магнуса, притягивая его ближе.

ㅤㅤТот сначала напрягся в руках охотника, но спустя пару мгновений расслабился.

ㅤㅤ- Александр… наши отношения вредят твоему положению в Институте. Мне не хотелось бы становиться причиной твоего раздора с родителями, но…

ㅤㅤАлек перебил его поцелуем. Грубоватым и требовательным. А когда отстранился, нежно провел подушечкой большого пальца по щеке.

ㅤㅤ- Я не хочу говорить об этом, Магнус, не потому, что меня волнует собственное положение или мнение родителей, а потому, что я злюсь на них. Мне наплевать. Это моя жизнь, и только мне решать с кем встречаться, кого любить и с кем спать.

ㅤㅤБейн по-детски прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать счастливую улыбку. Он так боялся, что внешние факторы, грубо вмешавшиеся в их едва завязавшиеся отношения, все разрушат. Опасался услышать от Алека, что им лучше расстаться.

ㅤㅤ- Я же сказал, что люблю тебя, — выдохнул Лайтвуд, склоняясь к Магнусу для повторного поцелуя.

ㅤㅤАлександр всегда был пылким и ненасытным. Его страсть удивляла Магнуса, не ожидавшего, что под сдержанной и непоколебимой оболочкой сурового воина-нефилима окажется такая жаждущая любви и удовольствия душа.

ㅤㅤБудто в подтверждение этих мыслей, Алек навис над Магнусом, аккуратно опуская его на пол, ощущая исходящий от мага эдомский жар. Контраст замерзшей кожи охотника с опаляющим теплом тела Магнуса пьянил сильнее алкоголя.

ㅤㅤ- Похоже, я здорово тебя испортил, — протянул, улыбаясь, Магнус. — А где же скромный и робкий мальчишка, с которым я познакомился?

ㅤㅤАлек фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ- Скучаешь по тому, каким я был раньше? По закомплексованному, ершистому и замкнутому парню, краснеющему от любых твоих замечаний?

ㅤㅤМагнус улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ- Немного.

ㅤㅤАлек перекатился и лег рядом.

ㅤㅤ- Может, тебе стоит подкатить к другому сумеречному охотнику? Уверен, там еще много стеснительных и робких мальчиков.

ㅤㅤ- А с голубыми глазами в наличии имеются? И желательно темноволосые — мое любимое сочетание, — поддразнил Магнус.

ㅤㅤ- Разве что мой младший брат Макс, — ответил Алек, — но он еще слишком мал для тебя, придется подождать несколько лет.

ㅤㅤ- Что ж… до тех пор я могу трахаться и с тобой, старший братик. Как говорится, на безрыбье…

ㅤㅤАлек рассмеялся.

ㅤㅤ- Ну, ты и мудак, Бейн! Иногда ведешь себя хуже Джейса.

ㅤㅤ- Ты часто нас сравниваешь, — бросил Магнус, — учитывая твои чувства к нему… Это выглядит так себе, Александр.

ㅤㅤ- Верховный Маг Бруклина не уверен в себе и волнуется, что его выбрали только из-за эфемерного сходства с одним нефилимом? — поддразнил его Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤМагнус молча смотрел на темное, мутное небо, после чего выдохнул:

ㅤㅤ- Мой друг Рагнор Фелл объясняет свою ориентацию тем, что сзади не имеет значения парня ты трахаешь или девку. Так что…

ㅤㅤАлек приподнялся и посмотрел на Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ- Иными словами, я зависаю с тобой сугубо из-за моих былых чувств к Джейсу? Черт, да ты открыл мне глаза!

ㅤㅤАлек вновь плюхнулся на пол, после чего сказал:

ㅤㅤ- В таком случае предлагаю сделку: мы будем вместе до тех пор, пока Макс не повзрослеет, а Джейс не поймет, что я куда лучше его рыжего недоразумения. Как тебе?

ㅤㅤ- Гениально, Лайтвуд! Даже в твою голову иногда закрадываются отличные мысли, — фыркнул Магнус.

ㅤㅤ- Ну, раз мы договорились, — Алек поднялся и отряхнулся, после чего подал руку Магнусу, — перенеси нас в лофт. Будем весь вечер скреплять наш договор алкоголем и сексом.

ㅤㅤ- Вот скажи мне, Александр, какого черта я вообще в тебя влюбился, если ты иногда ведешь себя, как придурок? — спросил Магнус, опираясь о его руку и поднимаясь.

ㅤㅤ- Наверное, я просто трахаюсь хорошо.

ㅤㅤ- Весомый аргумент, — кивнул маг, сотворяя портал в лофт. — Иногда я думаю, что нам вообще лучше не разговаривать.

ㅤㅤ- А как же твои «сделай так еще раз, Александр», «быстрее, Александр» и все в этом духе?

ㅤㅤМагнус ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ- Что ж, думаю, ты прав. Стоит все оставить как есть.

ㅤㅤИ он шагнул в портал, исчезая с крыши. Алек задержался буквально на мгновение, размышляя о том, что от просто присутствия Магнуса, от бредового разговора с ним, на душе стало легче. А родители и Конклав могут катиться со своими заморочками. Магнус Бейн — лучшее, что случалось с Александром Лайтвудом.


End file.
